<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivals by RobinPink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975942">Rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPink/pseuds/RobinPink'>RobinPink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Short, old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPink/pseuds/RobinPink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this late 2018, and its just been in my docs since. I recently reread it and just decided 'hey, it's cool' and now its here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance wouldn't deny it,he loved Keith. For the way his black locks would always whip in the wind, a smile of sharp teeth which he wish would grin at him till death. Lance was star-struck ,lovesick, and crazy for the fighter pilot.</p><p>To say he was late for class was a understatement,he was practically skipping the class. Iverson would no doubt have his ass for this one. He'd round a corner,running into someone and falling to the floor. "Ow! Hey m-" his eyes met bright purple, he had run into Keith, great. "Oh sorry!" Lance quickly stood,offering a hand towards Keith,cheeks dusted pink as he stare with blue eyes. "It's fine." Keith's voice was gruff,cold, fuck it almost made Lance into pudding. Keith stood on his own,Lance getting a pang of something,hurtful? Jealous? Ignorance? Like hell he knew. Keith brush by Lance,continuing down the hallway.  Lance let out a long held breath, looking down to notice a black leather notebook,he'd pick it up. Skimming through the pages. His eyes widen, he had found Keith Kogane's 'Diary' (It said Journal,yeah right). Lance smile,tucking it under his arm and hurrying down the hallway. He had a skip in his step. Lance and found the way to Keith's heart</p><p>Keith would absolutely deny it,he did not,could not,and would not love Lance McClain. Forget the way his brown hair would shine in the sun,or the way his eyes looked exactly like the ocean. Seriously,What the fuck? How could someone be so perfect? And don't get Keith started on Lance's body.</p><p>The first time he'd met Lance was at the Garrison. Lance was currently flirting with some freshman at the Garrison when Keith walked in. Keith was not a social person, so he'd often cling to walls like they were long known friends. Keith's eyes scan the auditorium til his eyes found the Cuban Male.<br/>
Keith's curse as his face grew hot,rubbing at his cheeks. He'd turn on his phone,looking at his face through the camera. Bright pink cheeks,wide eyes, mouth slightly gasp, Fuck. He shut his mouth quickly, looking up, eyes meeting the mysterious bright blues.</p><p>And of course the gorgeous man would walkover to him,hips swinging, and lean against the way right next to his face. "Sup,mullet." Keith was currently trying to decide if his voice or body was better. "Hello." Keith mentally cheered himself for keeping his voice calm,cool. "Did you fall from heaven? Cause your sure are a angel~" Lance winked as he spoke.</p><p>"No,I crawled from hell." Keith pop a cigarette into his mouth,lighting it with a flick of his thumb over the lighter. "Oh must be why you're so hot." Keith choked out a cough, inhaling the smoke too quickly as Lance spoke. "Smooth" He cough out, swiftly walking off.</p><p>"Attention all New Garrison Students P-" Everything droned out as Keith walk towards the gathering crowd. Leaving Lance to watch him walk away, Keith would deny that he puff out his chest to seem taller.</p><p>Back at the now, Keith eye's widen as he frantically look through his small school bag. The black leather notebook he adored since he was 14 was gone, he'd tried to think back,pacing  his dorm. Where could it be? He'd froze,he had his notebook until he ran into Lance, his crush,who he had wrote down in the notebook. Keith open the door of his room, barely caring for the no running policy as he race down the hallways to Lance's room.</p><p>Lance skim through the page, stopping and hurrying back a few pages suddenly. It was his name, bright blue. He'd see small sketches of himself,staring off into space or talking with Hunk, his roommate and best bud. He'd read the page quietly. 'I wonder if you suddenly can wake up one day,and feel entirely new. Like all the bad feelings were stripped from your mind,replaced by sunshines and rainbows. Why is that happening to me? Every time I look at him,it's annoying, and the fact that he's bi is just so, annoying. Lance McClain, why do I shudder when I say those words? I know the reason, I like him.' Lance slam the book shut, cheeks pink and blue eyes shining. Keith liked him? His heart thundered in his chest, he'd tighten a fist on his shirt, wrinkling the cloth even after spending hours ironing. He'd shut his eyes,hoping they just weld together and stop his heart from pounding. A loud bang on his door sent him toppling off his bed. He'd struggle to his feet as Keith walked in.</p><p>Keith yank the notebook from Lance, glaring at him. "You stole my stuff!" He'd spit, clutching the leather to his chest. Lance remained silent, Keith slowly began to notice his wide eyes and pink cheeks. "You didn't read it, did you?" Keith's voice was a mere whisper. Lance would nod, exploding Keith's face into red. ".." Keith bit his lip. "Bye." Keith turn, a foot out the door before a arm tug his jacket.</p><p>Lance didn't know what he was doing until he smash his lips onto Keith's, he didn't know what was happening all that night. He awoke mostly naked, alone, and helplessly in love.</p><p>Keith rip the newspaper into shreds 'Kerbos Mission, All Pilots Killed By Unknown'. Shiro could not be dead, he couldn't be. He'd look to the small knife that rested on the drawer next to his bed. He'd grab it, walking towards the door.</p><p>"He's gone?" Lance whisper as Hunk hugged him tightly. "B-but" his lip blubbered, eyes filling with tears. He'd cling to Hunk, slowly choking out sobs.</p><p>Next time Lance saw Keith, his heart exploded with forgotten feelings. Black locks whipping through the wind. Teeth so sharp Lance wish he would speak to him again. Eye so cold he hope they could be more than just 'rivals'.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>